Naruto-as-Shinigami
by alucardzero
Summary: luego de que intentaran acabar con su vida, alguien le dara un nuevo objetivo en la vida, mira como naruto llegara a convertirce en el mas grande shinobi con el poder de los shinigamis en sus venas
1. cap-1 conociendo al Shinigami parte 1

Capítulo 1-conociendo al Shinigami

Podemos ver que en el bosque de la muerte se encontraba un niño de no más de cinco años el cual se encontraba abrasando a una gran tigresa, este niño estaba con la ropa destrozada y llena de sangre, sus cabellos rubios los cuales en un mejor momento parecían que los hubiera besado el sol estaban oscurecidos gracias a la suciedad, unos ojos azules como el mar desbordaban sus saladas aguas las cuales bajaban por sus marcas en sus mejillas como si fueran bigotes exacto lectores es Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero se estarán preguntando qué es lo que estaba pasando verdad pues sería conveniente comenzar con lo acontecido hace apenas pocas horas.

Flash back

Podemos ver al pequeño Naruto salir de su lugar favorito el cual era Ichiraku's ramen en el cual había tenido una buena velada gracias a Ayame, la cual le había preparado un exquisito pastel de chocolate, sabiendo que era su segunda comida favorita, y es que hoy era un día especial, así es chicos hoy era 10 de octubre y era el cumpleaños del pequeño.

Cuando se dirigía a su pequeño apartamento, el cual se lo había regalado su Hokage-jiji cuando había sido echado del orfanato hace más de 6 meses atrás, logro ver a unos adultos que venían ebrios los cuales lo lograron ver y el pequeño logro ver que los adultos formaron una sonrisa espeluznante

-ey amigo ya viste a quien tenemos aquí-lo dijo uno de los borrachos el cual tenía una botella en la mano.

-si amigo, aprovechemos y convirtámonos en héroes en terminar con el trabajo del Yodaime-lo dijo el otro borracho el cual a paso tambaleante se acercaba a un petrificado Naruto, el cual cuando trato de huir de ellos, el borracho que tenía la botella con un poco de precisión dándole en una de sus piernas logrando así que el pequeño callera de cara al suelo.

Una vez que el pequeño había caído logro ver que ahora no solo tenía que tenerles miedo a los dos borrachos enfrente suyo, ahora había un grupo de más de 20 hombres y 10 mujeres los cuales eran entre civiles y shinobis de rango chunnin y jonnin, los cuales tenían una sonrisa de lo más escalofriante, dirigida a Naruto una mirada de por si nada santa.

Naruto trato correr de esa multitud, pero no logro dar más de dos pasos cuando su diminuto cuerpo, pequeño a comparación de un niño de su edad, era atrapado con una cuerda para luego ser totalmente amarado y amordazado por uno de los shinobis del grupo.

Una vez que la multitud ya lo tenía sujeto se dirigieron al único lugar donde estaban seguros donde sabían que podrían en sus propias palabras "terminar con el trabajo del cuarto", el bosque de la muerte, donde en el lugar existían un gran número de seres desde plantas come hombres hasta tigres del tamaño de un caballo.

Cuando llegaron al área lograron ver que una de las rejas protectoras que estaba para prevenir que los animales se escaparan estaba abierta, así que entraron y procedieron a atar las extremidades del pequeño a dos árboles, en el cual empezaron a utilizarlo como si fuera un saco de boxeo, y duraron así por más de 2 horas, donde al final ya estaban cansados de eso y una que otra de las mujeres en el grupo empezaron a temer por la salud del niño, el cual estaba más muerto que vivo.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por alguien la cual estaba sobre la rama de uno de los árboles de los cuales que estaba sujeto Naruto.

Y este sujeto era una chica la cual tenía un curioso kimono completamente de negro con unas sandalias de cuerda, la chica tenía el cabello negro con un curioso mechón pasando sobre uno de sus ojos los cuales eran negros como la misma noche, y se podía ver que tenía un poco de asombro no por la escena que estaba viendo sino por algo relacionado directamente con Naruto.

-por qué te pareces tanto a él, pequeño Naruto al parecer tú tienes un gran futuro como lo fue Ichigo en su tiempo-fueron las palabras de la chica antes de lanzarse y desviar una gran bola de fuego que iba directo al desprotegido Naruto.

-quien se atrevió que ese fuego justiciero cumpliera su cometido-fue lo que dijo un ninja el cual tenía el cabello gris el cual desafiaba la gravedad al mantenerse parado.

-su peor pesadilla-fue lo único que lograron escuchar algunos de los adultos antes de perder su vida, mientras que otros lograron escapar, entre ellos el sujeto peli plateado.

En eso la misteriosa chica voltea a ver dónde estaba el pequeño pero para su sorpresa no estaba en el lugar, pero no se preocupó mucho ya que logro ver un leve rastro en la oscura noche el cual se notaba que se adentraba al bosque, así que decidió seguirlos y se sorprendió lo que vio, justo enfrente de ella estaba un gran tigre el cual tenía agarrado el cuerpo de Naruto entre sus patas, pero lo que la desconcertó fue que este tigre estaba lamiendo las heridas, como si se tratara de uno de sus cachorros.

Cuando la chica dio unos pasos piso una ramita la cual se rompió llamando la atención de la tigresa y de unos cuantos animales más que no había visto antes, vio a un gran oso, un lobo, un águila y un gran bicho parecido a un ciempiés, pero de tamaño gigante, todos estos animales empezaron a gruñirle y parecieron que rodeaban el pobre cuerpo maltrecho del pequeño, pero no se atrevían a dar un paso lejos del niño, solo le gruñían de forma muy violenta, intentando asustarla.

-tranquilos yo no le hace daño tranquilos-eran las palabras de la misteriosa chica la cual tenía las manos alzadas.

"no pienso dejarte acercar a mi cachorro, así que lárgate antes que quiera saltarte y arrancarte la tráquea con mis colmillos" eran las palabras que se podía entender de la tigresa la cual se veía que estaba a punto de saltarle como un resorte.

-tranquila solo quiero ayudarlo con su recuperación nada más pueden confiar en mi-eran las palabras de la chica mientras se acercaba, aun con las manos en alto para que ellos vieran que no tenía intención de atacarlo.

"está bien, pero te tendremos muy bien vigilada, así que abstente a hacerle algo al cachorro porque te atacaremos sin dudar entendido" fueron las palabras del oso mirándola fijamente, recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica la cual camino hasta estar enfrente de la gran tigresa, la cual retrocedió un poco para que la chica se pudiera acercar a su cachorro, pero sin dejar de ver amenazante a la chica.

La chica bajo la mirada amenazante de todos esos animales se acercó al cuerpo de Naruto y lo examino un poco antes de mirar directamente a la tigresa.

-lo siento, pero su cuerpo está muy lastimado, pero puedo ayudarlo si me dejan estar junto a él un poco más alejado de todos-eran las palabras de la chica las cuales tuvieron un gran efecto en los animales los cuales dejaron de verla con hostilidad para verla con angustia.

"no mi cachorro no puede morir, malditos humanos ahora si los acabare por esto, solo lamento no haber aparecido a tiempo para haberlo cuidado" eran las duras pero amargas palabras de la tigresa mientras se acostaba al lado del maltrecho cuerpo de Naruto.

-si me lo permite señora yo puedo curarle, pero tiene que confiar en mí, solo le pido que se aleje de él y así poder ayudarle-lo dijo la chica mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de la tigresa la cual la miraba con algo de esperanza.

"por favor salva a mi cachorro, sé que no tenemos ninguna relación, pero lo quiero como si lo hubiera tenido, no sé qué podría ser de mi sin el a mi lado" eran las palabras de la tigresa mientras se apartaba para dejarle trabajar a la chica.

-descuida tora-san que no le pasara nada al pequeño-lo dijo la chica mientras esta se paraba justo enfrente de Naruto mientras alzaba las manos y dirigía sus palmas al chico.

 _ **Gran Benten que con tu poder dar vida a un mundo de muerte te convoco para que luches a mi lado hado #67 palma sanadora**_ fueron las palabras que dijo la chica antes que una luz verdosa saliera de sus manos y se dirigiera al cuerpo de Naruto envolviéndolo en un brillo verde azulado, la tigresa quería ir y salvar a su cachorro, pero el gran oso y el lobo la tenían sujeta mientras veían como esa luz envolvía el cuerpo del chico.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos donde a la pobre tigresa le parecieron horas, para luego ver como la chica caía cansada sobre sus rodillas, en eso el oso y el lobo dejaron libre a la tigresa la cual se fue acercando con paso temeroso a donde estaba su cachorro el cual aún tenía un poco de ese brillo el cual se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-casi que quede agotada, por eso nos decían que esta técnica era de doble filo-eran las palabras de la chica la cual estaba respirando un poco agitada mientras se secaba el sudor de su cara.

En eso el brillo se había desvanecido por completo del cuerpo de Naruto logrando así ver el cuerpo totalmente recuperado del pequeño Naruto, ocasionando algo realmente increíble en el mundo ya que nunca se ha tenido documentado si los animales podían llorar, ya que la tigresa estaba llorando mientras que con su cabeza movía la cabeza de Naruto el cual se quejaba levemente, logrando así que a la pobre "madre" calmara la angustia en su corazón llenándolo de mucha dicha.

"gracias, muchas gracias por salvar a mi cachorro" eran las palabras de la tigresa que no se apartaba del cuerpo de Naruto.

-no hay de que señora-fueron las palabras de la chica mientras veía fijamente a Naruto el cual poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento.

-don...donde estoy-fueron las palabras de Naruto mientras se sentaba y miraba a su alrededor hasta que vio a los animales que lo rodeaban, sacándole una sonrisa de alivio.

"Naru-chan, que bueno que despertaste, no sabes lo angustiada que estaba por tu salud" lo dijo la tigresa mientras empezaba a acicalar a Naruto mientras este dejaba salir una encantadora risa, la cual calmo el corazón a los animales presentes.

"humana muchas gracias por salvar la vida del cachorro tora-san" lo dijo el oso quien se acercó a la chica la cual solo le sonrió un poco.

En eso el pequeño Naruto se da cuenta de ella así que voltea a verla con algo de temor, pero también sentía que la conocía de algún lado, aunque por más que tratara no daba con el lugar.

-etto hola gracias por salvarme nee-san, pero quien eres- lo dijo Naruto mientras estaba aun dentro de las fuertes patas delanteras de la tigresa.

-bueno tal vez se asusten, pero yo soy una Shinigami y mi nombre es...

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. cap-2-conociendo al Shinigami parte 2

Capítulo 2-conociendo al Shinigami parte 2

-soy una Shinigami y mi nombre es Rukia Kushiki y soy la líder del sexto escuadrón del S.e.r.e.i.t.e.i-lo dijo la chica muy orgullosa de su posición, pero les dio tremendo susto a todos en el lugar.

-un shi...Shinigami, entonces ya viene a llevarme al Tenkai (cielo) verdad-era lo que decía Naruto mientras abrazaba a la tigresa.

Fin flash back

Es así como llegamos a este momento donde la ahora conocida Rukia veía con un poco de empatía el momento enfrente de ella, haciendo que tome una decisión la cual no sabe si será buena o mala, solo sabe que ayudara al pequeño enfrente suyo.

-miren sé que soy una Shinigami, pero tienen que saber que nosotros no nos llevamos las almas de los muertos para que sufran, no lo que nosotros asemos es ayudar a estas pobres almas llegar al S.e.r.e.i.t.e.i donde podrán tener una vida mejor hasta el momento de su renacer-eran las palabras de Rukia tratando de calmar a todos en el lugar, logrando su objetivo.

"de verdad no me lo quitaras" eran las palabras de la tigresa la cual abrasaba a Naruto un poco fuerte pero no lastimándolo.

-no tranquila yo no vengo a llevármelo, pero creo que le tengo una propuesta al pequeño- dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba a donde estaban para luego arrodillarse enfrente de ellos.

-una propuesta, que clase de propuesta Shinigami-sama- fueron las palabras de Naruto mientras también se arrodillaba enfrente de la chica.

-llámame Rukia quieres pequeño, y mi propuesta es esta, ven conmigo al S.e.r.e.i.t.e.i, de esa forma podrás hacerte fuerte y podrás protegerte tú y a tus seres queridos-lo dijo Rukia mirando fijamente a Naruto y a la tigresa los cuales abrieron mucho los ojos.

"pero tu dijiste que no te lo llevarías" lo dijo la tigresa mientras se levantaba y empezaba a gruñirle a Rukia.

-sé muy bien lo que dije, pero yo no me llevaría su alma, el iría conmigo para poder hacerse fuerte para que pueda dejar de recibir estos maltratos- lo decía Rukia mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de la gran tigresa, la cual dejo de gruñirle.

"por cuánto tiempo se quedará contigo Rukia-sama" fueron las palabras de la tigresa sorprendiendo a todos y más a Naruto.

-pero mama que es lo que dices, yo no me quiero ir, seré un niño bueno mama, are mis deberes cuidare de los cachorros de mis tíos, pero no me eches mama-fueron las palabras de Naruto mientras empezaba a llorar mientras miraba a la tigresa, la cual bajo la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de la de Naruto.

"escúchame Naruto, no sabes las ganas que tengo de tomarte y llevarte lejos de este asqueroso lugar y cuidarte para siempre, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo, es por eso que tienes que ser fuerte de esa forma podrás cuidarte a tu y a tus amigos, es por eso que tienes que ir con Rukia-sama" lo decía la tigresa mientras ponía su frente contra la de Naruto el cual abrasaba la imponente cabeza de su madre.

-pero no quiero irme, no sé cómo será haya, además que pasará con todos ustedes y mis amigos, que pasará con Ayame-onee-chan, no la puedo dejar sin darle su regalo- lo decía Naruto mientras lloraba y también se sonrojaba un poco.

-tranquilo Naruto-kun, ya que cuando esté totalmente listo regresaremos, además nunca le podría quitar a su hijo a una madre-lo dijo Rukia mientras miraba la interacción de Naruto con la gran tigresa con un poco de pena, pero con una gran impresión y empatía.

-pero yo no quiero irme, pero si mi mama me lo pide no puedo hacer nada, solo pido un favor, déjeme despedirme de Ayame-onee-chan, no quiero que se preocupe porque no esté en su cumpleaños-lo decía Naruto el cual había dejado de llorar, pero no había dejado de abrazar a la tigresa.

"tranquilo mi cachorro, si quieres yo le puedo dejar su regalo, descuida nadie me ara daño vale" lo dijo la tigresa mirando fijamente a Naruto el cual asintió.

-está bien mama, pero ten mucho cuidado por favor- lo dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a un pequeño arbusto en la zona del cual saco un pequeño regalo rectangular con un lindo envoltorio de mariposas (no sé si existan papeles de regalo así k ni mido XD)

Mientras Naruto estaba buscando el presente para su buena amiga, la tigresa le estaba dando unas palabras a Rukia la cual estaba algo asustada.

"escúchame muy bien ya que no lo repetiré, mientras mi cachorro este haya en ese lugar, tú lo cuidaras con tu vida, porque si cuando regrese noto algún daño en el cuerpo de mi cachorro, no me importara que seas la mismísima Shinigami, te despellejare capichi?" lo decía la tigresa con un aura tan intimidante que mantenía muy asustada a Rukia, la cual como pudo confirmo con la cabeza,

((quien lo diría, las madres pueden ser unos verdaderos monstruos (en el buen sentido) a la hora de proteger a sus crías, ya sean humanas o animales siempre intimidan))

-bueno aquí está el regalo para Ayame-nee-chan, por favor mama procura cuidarte cuando se lo vallas a entregar, te lo suplico- eran las palabras de Naruto mientras dejaba el presente enfrente de la tigresa.

-bueno Naruto, ya es hora de que nos vallamos, pero descuida regresaremos así que no estés triste vale- lo dijo Rukia mientras utilizaba su poder para abrir un portal el cual era igual a unas puertas corredizas de papel.

-bueno adiós tíos y por favor cuiden de mi mama, y más de ese cabeza hueca de simba- lo dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, asiendo reír a todos los animales en ese lugar, y haciendo que la tigresa se sonrojara.

"ya cállate Naruto, ahora quiero que me cumplas con unas cosas vale,

1: entrena mucho para que puedas regresar lo antes posible

2: báñate todos los días luego de entrenar, así podrás descansar mejor

3: come todo lo que te den, no desperdicies la comida vale jovencito

4: recuerda que aquí te estaremos esperando así que nunca nos olvides vale

Bueno eso sería todo mi lindo cachorro, y porfa cuídate de cualquier hembra que te encuentres, escoge a la indicada vale" fueron las palabras de la tigresa la cual luego de lamer la mejilla de Naruto, tomo el regalo con su hocico y se dirigió a la aldea.

-lo are mama, tu tampoco me olvides, y aléjate del pelele de silba- lo dijo Naruto antes de correr a donde estaba Rukia con las puertas abiertas, para luego atravesarlas.

Mientras todo esto pasaba con nuestro buen amigo Naruto, en la entrada norte de la aldea se lograba ver a tres siluetas caminar hacia el interior de la aldea, bajo la mirada sorprendida de los guardianes de la entrada, los cuales miraban a los desconocidos muy sorprendidos y asustados, pensando que lo que estaban viendo eran fantasmas.

-dime que lo que acabo de ver es una alucinación por los onigiris que comimos a escondidas- lo decía uno de los guardias mirando a las tres personas, especialmente al hombre.

-créeme amigo, no estamos alucinando, el sí está vivo- lo dijo el segundo guardia mirando fijamente a las personas recién ingresadas.

Mientras esto pasaba en la entrada de la aldea, en el edificio más importante de la aldea, se estaba llevando una reunión un tanto especial, referente a los acontecimientos de esta noche.

-ya ves Hokage-sama, ese demonio es una amenaza para nosotros, mira como terminaron estas pobres personas- lo decía un concejal civil, el cual mostraba una foto de lugar donde estaban los cuerpos mutilados de algunos aldeanos y shinobis.

-lamentablemente conseja, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que Naruto estuviera presente en el lugar- lo dijo el Hokage el cual tenía una cara de aburrimiento, ya que cada día tenía dos reuniones por cosas sin sentido por culpa de los consejeros civiles.

-pero como puede decir eso, es obvio que es el maldito demonio que acabo con la vida de estas inocentes personas, este crimen no puede quedar impune- lo dijo otro concejal el cual era un gordo que su presencia daba mucha risa. (si han visto danganrompa 1 reconocerán al gordo pupupupu).

-y me puede explicar tu concejal, como un niño sin alguna capacitación previa pudo acabar con tantos shinobis los cuales tenían años de experiencia? -lo dijo el líder del clan Nara, asiendo así que las protestas de todos en la sala se terminaran.

-lo que realmente me preocupa es que fue lo que paso con el cachorro, ya que logramos encontrar rastros de sangre y piel en el lugar, sobre todo en los cables, no quisiera pensar esta posibilidad, pero tal vez ellos acabaron con el pequeño-lo decía la líder del clan Inuzuka la cual tenía una mirada triste y los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

-pues si es así deberíamos celebrarlo, esos hombres son unos héroes por acabar con el demonio a costo de sus vidas, vamos a decírselo a todos- lo dijo otra concejala la cual estaba a punto de salir de la sala si no fuera por su colega.

-tu no iras a decir nada de eso a nadie maldita, ya que esos son unos malditos que estoy agradecida de no ver de nuevo, y sobre Naruto-kun, quiero que te enteres que no dejare que lo sigan difamando así que siéntate o si no te mato- lo dijo la concejala Haruno sorprendiendo a todos en la sala por sus palabras, y más por su intención por defender a Naruto.

La sala se llenó de un silencio muy pesado ya que la concejala Haruno había dejado salir un instinto de muerte tan poderoso que hasta los ninjas más experimentados tenían dificultad para hablar.

En eso un Anbu con mascara blanca y con la insignia de NE (raíz) que pertenecía a las fuerzas especiales de danzo, entro a darle un aviso el cual hiso que se enojara hasta tal punto que su bastón se rompió, llamando la atención del Hokage.

-danzo, que pasa, que fue lo que dijo tu Anbu para que estés tan enojado-lo dijo el Hokage mirando un poco sorprendido a su viejo amigo/rival.

-ese maldito no vio la cara, aún está vivo y el muy maldito viene de lo más tranquilo-eran las palabras de danzo el cual golpeo la mesa de reuniones, y cuando Hiruzen quería saber a lo que se refería, las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando pasar a tres personas, a dos adultos y a un infante de no más de 5 años.

-quien se atreve a entrar a la sala del consejo sin autorización, Anbus captúrelos ahora mismo- lo dije el consejero Homura mirando directamente a los recién ingresados, haciendo que unos cuantos Anbus aparecieran, pero se quedaron congelados al poder verle el rostro al hombre.

-que les sucede, captúrenlos ahora mismo, ese es su trabajo-lo dijo la consejera Koharu mirando como los Anbu se quedaban estáticos.

-valla, veo que en mi ausencia la aldea se ha reconstruido satisfactoriamente, me alegra ver eso-fueron las palabras que salieron del hombre sorprendiendo a todos, y asiendo enojar al líder del clan Nara, el cual se levantó con un kunai en mano, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

-maldito, conque ustedes estaban vivos, mientras el sufría-lo decía Shikaku el cual quiso lanzarse sobre el hombre, pero fue detenido por los líderes de los clanes Yamanaka y Akimishi, los cuales no sabían que le pasaba a su amigo.

-pero de que rayos hablan, y cómo es eso de que el sufría, de quien estás hablando Shikaku-lo dijo la mujer la cual se paró al lado del hombre mientras tenía la mano de la figura pequeña agarrada.

-que maldita resultaste ser, como me arrepiento de haberte llamado en un tiempo amiga-lo dijo Mebuki siendo secundada por Tsume, las cuales querían lanzarse sobre la mujer, pero un par de Anbus NE (raíz) las detenían por orden de Danzo.

-pero que diantres les pasa a ustedes, porque razón quieren atacarnos-lo dijo el hombre mientras retrocedía un par de paso por su seguridad.

-y aun tienes el maldito descaro de preguntarlo maldito canalla, sabes lo que el pequeño tuvo que sufrir, deseando una familia mientras que el maldito consejo civil, impedía que se las diéramos, claro aparte de la concejala Haruno-lo dijo Fugaku, el líder del clan Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, ya que él era un hombre de pocas palabras.

-oigan, primero cálmense quieren, que no estamos entendiendo nada de lo que dicen, y quien es esa persona de la que hablan-lo dijo la mujer mientras alzaba las manos, para intentar calmar las aguas, para luego tener que agacharse para esquivar una silla que se dirigía a su cabeza.

-pero qué diablos les pasa a todos ustedes, acaso están dementes o que-lo dijo el hombre misterioso parándose enfrente de la mujer y el infante.

-los únicos malditos dementes son ustedes, como se les ocurre dejar al pequeño, mientras todos nosotros los pensábamos muertos- lo dijo Hikari Hyuga, la matriarca del clan Hyuga, la cual estaba hay como consejera de su marido Hiashi, la cual estaba sumamente enojada.

-pero de que rayos hablan todos ustedes ya que no entiendo nada- lo dijo el hombre el cual tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el kunai que tenía Inoichi, el cual se lo había arrebatado a su compañero Nara.

-díganme una sola cosa, donde estuvieron todos estos años malditos-lo dijo danzo el cual liberaba un instinto asesino tan grande que asusto de sobre manera a los dos encapuchados.

-pues danzo, eso a ti no te interesa-lo dijo la mujer la cual no supo lo que dijo hasta que fue demasiado tarde ya que estaba contra la pared cortesía de tres mujeres, las cuales eran Mebuki, Hikari y Mikoto Uchiha, las cuales estas últimas tenían sus poderes oculares activados, dándole una impresión y un miedo muy tremendo.

-más vale que digas ahora mismo donde estuviste esto 5 malditos años antes de que te torturemos para que hables-lo dijo Mikoto la cual su Sharingan estaban girando dándole mucho miedo a la mujer.

-chicas suéltenla ahora, o no podrá decirnos lo que queremos-lo dijo el Hokage el cual como podía aguantaba las ganas de lanzarse sobre ellos también.

-pero primero tienen que identificasen, y todos ustedes nos deben una explicación de su actitud contra estos extraños-lo dijo el concejal gordo mirando un tanto asustado al consejo de clanes por su reacción, y más aun a su compañera concejal Haruno.

-bueno nosotros somos-lo dijo los encapuchados antes de quitasen las túnicas (al más estilo equipo Roker) dejando al consejo civil sorprendidos y felices, mientras el consejo shinobi con una mirada que prometida mucho dolor.

-Yodaime-sama ha vuelto; por fin acabara con el trabajo de matar al demonio; ni la muerte puede contra nuestro Yodaime; Kushina-sama también vino a acabar con el demonio-eran algunas palabras del consejo civil el cual fue callado cuando Danzo golpeo la mesa.

-más te vale que tengas una muy buena excusa de haber desaparecido durante todo este tiempo maldito desgraciado-lo dijo danzo mientras miraba fijamente al Yodaime y a su esposa, los cuales retrocedieron un paso por el instinto que dejaba salir Danzo.

-lo hicimos ya que Naruko debía dominar el poder del Kyubi, pero no podíamos hacerlo aquí ya que podría hacerle daño a alguien, fue por eso que nos fuimos-lo dijo Minato el cual estaba sumamente asustado.

-así que déjame entenderlo, se fueron porque ella tiene el poder del Kyubi, me creen idiota o qué?, todos sabemos que quien tiene al Kyubi es Naruto-lo dijo Tsume la cual miraba fijamente a la mujer la cual se sorprendió por ese nombre.

-es verdad que Naruto tiene el alma del Kyubi, pero no su poder por lo cual Naruko tenía más prioridad en ese momento-lo dijo Kushina mientras se quitaba la pañoleta dejando ver que su cabello era plateado, dejando sorprendidos a todos, mientras a danzo lo dejaba con una sonrisa.

-o valla, fue por eso que regresaron a la aldea no es así, me dan lastima-lo dijo danzo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos y dejando desforestados a Minato y mucho más a Kushina.

-así y porque le damos lastima he momia insulsa-lo dijo Kushina mirando enojada a danzo.

-solamente regresaron porque se fijaron que el poder que tenía la pequeña se le agotaría, además de eso todos sus sellos dejaron de funcionar no es así-lo dijo Danzo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-y tu como te enteramos de eso, no es que sea verdad claro está-lo trato decir Minato tratando de aparentar calma, pero su mirada nerviosa lo delataba.

-oh, eso me fue muy fácil, como sabrán todos aquí presentes, yo una vez estuve buscando la forma de tener poder para poder gobernar, y en mi búsqueda me encontré con un dato muy interesante, que convenía con el clan Uzumaki-lo dijo danzo llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

-así y que fue lo que tu descubriste de mi clan-lo dijo Kushina la cual estaba empezando a impacientarse por la sonrisa del hombre vendado.

-o eso es muy fácil y a la ves interesante, verán como todos sabemos los miembros del clan Uzumaki se caracterizaban por poseer un cabello de un fuerte color rojo verdad-lo dijo danzo recibiendo un asentimiento de todos en la sala-pues verán ese rastro era de verdad un sello que tenían, y este sello está ligado directamente a su pertenencia a su clan, pues verán los miembros del clan Uzumaki se denominaban el clan de la familia, ya que todos y cada uno de sus miembros se cuidaban los unos a los otros, y cuando un Uzumaki abandonaba a un miembro de su familia sufría un castigo-lo dijo danzo mientras se inclinaba en su silla con una radiante sonrisa, como si le gustara ser el portador de la noticia que estaba dando lo hiciera un dios.

-qué clase de castigo seria ese danzo-sama-lo dijo Mebuki la cual tenía una sonrisa ya que entendió mas o menos la historia dada por el hombre enfrente suyo.

-o pues es muy sencillo, expulsión del clan, lo cual se traduce a que su poder será sellado, todos los sellos realizados por el sujeto perderán su poder gradualmente, claro si este no afecta a su lugar, pero lo más destacable es que su cabello pierde para siempre su color-lo dijo danzo mirando directamente a Kushina la cual tenía un mechón de su cabello el cual dé lugar de ser rojo ahora era blanco.

-pero como es eso posible, y porque Kushina-sama perdió su color de pelo-lo dijo el mismo concejal gordo el cual no entendió lo que decía danzo.

-ese es el castigo que reciben los Uzumaki al ser expulsados del clan, ya sea consientes o inconscientemente sus genes activan ese sello, el cual ni siquiera en la muerte se les quita, y tu maldita te lo tienes bien merecido por abandonarlo-lo dijo danzo asiendo abrir los ojos de todos por esas palabras.

Pero cuando Minato se disponía a contradecir las palabras de danzo, algo entro y lo tumbo a él y a Kushina de tal forma que sintieron como si los hubiera golpeado una pared de ladrillos, cuando abrieron los ojos se sorprendieron de ver que lo que los había arrojado al suelo no era nada más ni nada menos que una gran tigresa la cual les estaban gruñendo.

-Anbus que están esperando acaben con esa bestia, no ven que quiere hacerle daño al Yodaime y a su mujer-lo dijo Homura el cual se sorprendió cuando danzo y Sarutobi alzaron las manos mientras cerraban los puños asiendo así que los Anbus se detuvieran.

-quiero que los dos grupos Anbus presentes cumplan con esta orden, no quiero ver que alguno de ustedes ataca a esta tigresa porque yo mismo los acabare a ustedes junto a sus familias entendido-lo dijo Hiruzen sorprendiendo a todos en la sala por esas palabras.

-pero que estás haciendo Sarutobi, no ves que esa bestia puede matar a nuestro Yodaime-lo dijo Homura el cual se había acercado al Hokage y tomado de su túnica, para luego verse que estaba en el suelo gracias a una llave cortesía de Hiruzen quien no se encontraba de muy buen humor que digamos.

-me da lo mismo lo que tú quieras, además recuerda que yo soy el Hokage no tu así que deja de mandar en mis hombres, de hecho a partir de ahora el consejo civil queda destituido de su cargo y solo tendrán dos representantes quienes serán Mebuki Haruno y Teuchi Ichiraku entendido-lo dijo Sarutobi con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor a quien dijera lo contrario, para luego liberar a Homura para dirigirse hasta donde estaba la tigresa quien no había dejado de gruñirle a Minato y a Kushina, mientras Naruko jugaba con la cola del imponente felino.

-dime tora-san, porque razón has venido desde tan lejos, tu siempre llegas hasta los límites de la aldea y esta vez llegaste hasta el centro de la misma, dime que pasa-lo dijo Sarutobi mientras llamaba la atención de la tigresa la cual dejo de gruñirles a los Namikaze los cuales estaban con una mancha de origen sospechoso en sus pantalones.

"para cumplir una promesa que le había hecho a mi cachorro antes de que se fuera con la Shinigami" lo dijo la tigresa sorprendiendo y asustando a todos, unos porque la tigresa pudiera hablar (este caso sería el ex consejo civil), mientras que otros más específico las matriarcas de los clanes y la consejera civil por lo que implican esas palabras.

-que quieres decir tora-san-lo dijo Hiruzen asiendo que la tigresa se apartara de los Namikaze mientras tenía la mirada abajo.

"a que vino Shinigami-sama, y se llevó a mi cachorro Naruto" lo dijo la tigresa sorprendiendo a unos y haciendo felices a otros.

-vivaaaa por fin nos deshicimos de esa plaga-fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el concejal gordo antes de que la tigresa le rebanara el cuello con sus garras, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

"no dejare que traten mal a mi cachorro malditos humanos" lo dijo la tigresa mientras limpiaba la garra ensangrentada en la ropa de otro concejal el cual estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-pero quien es el cachorro de esta tigresa, y porque reaccionan de esa forma- lo dijo Kushina la cual estaba sorprendida por las acciones del animal, y más que nadie hacia nada para detenerla.

En eso la tigresa se acercó a donde estaba Naruko la cual estaba jugando con un muñeco el cual tenía forma de zorro muy lindo, a decir verdad, cuando los Namikaze vieron eso trataron de llegar y proteger a la pequeña pero dos Anbus los detuvieron mientras miraban impotentes como la tigresa acercaba su hocico al rostro de Naruko.

"tú te pareces mucho a mi cachorro, y también tiene su esencia, me agrada eso" lo dijo la tigresa antes de lamerle la cara sorprendiendo a todos ya que Naruko empezó a reír asiendo que la mirada de la tigresa cambiara de una llena de alegría en los adultos y en el caso de la tigresa se sentara como cuando estaba Naruto lista a "bañarlo".

-aléjate de mi hija maldito animal-lo grito Kushina recibiendo una mirada de muerte de las que algunas ves la llamaron amigas.

-Kushina mas te vale que cierres esa maldita boca tuya antes de que te la seremos a punta de golpes, y créenos te la tenemos sentenciada desde hace mucho maldita-lo dijo Mebuki mirando con ojos llorosos a la ex-pelirroja.

-me pueden decir de una vez porque me quieren atacar, y porque no alejan esa vestía de mi hija-lo dijo Kushina intentando pasar entre los Anbus, pero estos la tenían bien sujeta, lo mismo que a Minato, pero se calmó las cosas cuando recibió una cachetada de parte de una de las chicas presentes.

-me avergüenza haberte tenido como mi modelo a seguir, si hubiera sabido que ese pequeño era suyo me lo hubiera llevado conmigo, pero no tu tenías que abandonarlo a un mundo donde nadie se preocupaba por él, solo espero que ahora donde este pueda ser feliz-lo dijo la chica la cual tenía el cabello negro hasta la espalda cogido en una cola de caballo, y tenía unos encantadores ojos escarlatas, así es ella es Kurenai Yuhi, ultima sobreviviente del clan Yuhi.

-alguien me puede decir que demonios les pasa a todos ustedes, y más de quien están hablando, cual niño murió y que tenemos nosotros que ver-lo dijo Minato intentando soltarse de los Anbus.

-Minato, te are una mísera pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la más sinceridad que puedas, y dependiendo de tu respuesta te soltaremos-lo dijo uno de los Anbus sorprendiendo a todo el mundo por sus palabras, pero lo dejaron pasar.

-dime rápido no ve que mi única hija está en peligro-fue lo que dijo Minato sin darse cuenta que había cavado su propia tumba, ya que los dos Anbus que lo tenía inmovilizado, le lanzaron un rodillazo al estómago, para luego con algo de fuerza estampar el rostro del Yodaime contra la mesa del consejo dejando una abolladura con la forma del rostro de Minato.

-pero que les sucede a ustedes, ya verán lo que les pasara por haber atacado así a Yodaime-sama-lo dijo Koharu la cual se sentía muy furiosa por lo que veía, y se enojaba aún más al ver como Danzo y Hiruzen no hacían nada para detener a los Anbus.

-esperemos que tú seas más inteligente Kushina-san, esta lista para la pregunta? -lo dijeron las dos Anbus que mantenían inmovilizada a Kushina la cual veía como la tigresa jugaba con Naruko la cual trataba de atrapar su cola, pero la tigresa no la dejaba, dejando oír así la risita de la niña.

-si estoy lista pero solo pido un favor antes-lo dijo Kushina mientras dejaba salir una lagrima mientras bajaba la cabeza, extrañando a todos en la sala.

-y cual sería ese favor que quieres he? -lo dijo la segunda Anbu mirando un poco ruda a Kushina quien tenía la vista al suelo.

-mi hijo Naruto está bien? -lo dijo Kushina sorprendiendo así a todos en la sala, y mucho más a las Anbus que la tenía inmovilizada y a la tigresa quien dejo de mover su cola para desilusión de la pequeña.

-que acabas de decir Kushina-lo dijo Mikoto la cual se acercó a ella con la intención de golpearla, pero siendo detenida por la tigresa.

"descuida, ella también ha sido utilizada" lo dijo la tigresa mirando fijamente como de la parte central de su cabeza una sustancia parecida tinta salía de ella, para luego ver como el cabello plateado de Kushina regresaba a su tono original.

-pero qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí, Danzo no habías dicho que ese cambio era permanente-lo dijo Fugaku quien miraba los recientes cambios de Kushina.

"y lo son, cuando el implicado lo ase conscientemente, pero al parecer ella fue manipulada para abandonar a una de sus crías, pero al parecer el sello que la había obligado perdió su poder" lo dijo la tigresa mientras posaba su cabeza contra la de Kushina, la cual estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, y porque podía ver comprensión en la mirada de la tigresa.

-maldita sea, quien se creen ustedes para destruir mis planes de revolución, pero esperen y verán cómo serán destruidos-lo decía Minato tratando de escapar, pero con su chakra limitado, no podía realizar su técnica insignia y más con los sellos destruidos por falta de poder en ellos, pero lo que realmente lo aterrorizo fue ver como el cabello de Kushina se elevaba en 9 partes, y su rostro se ponía negro dejando ver un par de luces de lugar de ojos.

-por tus malditos deseos de poder, no pude estar al lado de mi hijo y verlo crecer, y ahora ya no lo podre tener entre mis brazos porque me lo mataron, prepárate para el castigo maldito-lo dijo Kushina mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba Minato siendo sostenido por los dos guardias, los cuales bajo sus máscaras tenían una sonrisa demencial, mientras Minato tenía una mancha aún más sospechosa en sus pantalones.

-kushi-chan por favor detente, no queras lastimarme enfrente de mi hija no-lo dijo Minato haciendo que Kushina se voltea a ver dónde estaba la niña, para ver como esta salía montando en el lomo de la tigresa, siendo seguida de todos en la sala dejando a Minato y a Kushina solos, bueno a excepción de los dos Anbus los cuales no han detenido a Minato esperando ver el espectáculo en primera fila.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la aldea de Konoha, con nuestro buen amigo Naruto acababa de llegar a su nuevo hogar, el cual era una cuidad estilo antiguo como en la época Edo, lo cual lo tenía sorprendido y fascinado.

-Naruto bienvenido al S.E.R.E.I.T.E.I-lo dijo Rukia mientras le mostraba una sonrisa la cual Naruto devolvió.

En alguna parte de este lugar se logra ver una gran espada la cual empezó a vibrar y una voz salía de ella.

-por fin regresaste Rey hehehe ahora las cosas serán más interesantes aquí hahahahahahaha- fueron las palabras que se escucharon en la habitación.

Bueno amigos aquí termina el segundo capítulo donde se descubrieron muchas cosas, y sean honestos cuantos de ustedes pensaban que Minato sería un chico malo.

Y ahora vienen las respuestas:

Maestros de las Sombras: que bueno que les aya gustado eso es lo mejor k nos pueden decir a los escritores.

TsukihimePrincess: pues si le atinaste ya que naruto solo será la reencarnación de ichigo pero solo eso, no tendrá nada que ver con la trama de la historia.

loko89772: gracias por tu comentario.

Zafir09: es verdad sobre kakashi, es que a decir verdad nunca me parecio buena honda el muy cabron hehehehehe

CCSakuraforever: gracias por tu comentario, pero no pude entenderte cuando dijistes el nivel de la chica, te refieres a la shinigami?

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, donde verán la furia de una madre hahahahahahahaha


End file.
